leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sun
|the series of the Pokémon Trading Card Game|Pokémon Trading Card Game#Sun & Moon Series|Pokémon Trading Card Game → Sun & Moon Series}} For other uses, see Sun and Moon. ---- Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon (Japanese: ポケットモンスター　サン ムーン Pocket Monsters Sun & Moon), referred to by fans as the Sun & Moon series, is the sixth series of the Pokémon anime and is based on the events of the Generation VII core series Pokémon games. It follows the . It premiered on November 17, 2016 in Japan and on May 12, 2017 in the United States, although the first two episodes aired as a sneak peek in on December 5, 2016. Ash Ketchum heads off to a new region, Alola, wearing a new set of clothes with his partner . Unlike the five previous series, however, Ash doesn't travel through the region. Instead, he becomes a student at the Pokémon School on Melemele Island, where he meets his new , , , , and . Ash receives a Z-Ring and takes on the island challenge to get new Z-Crystals and qualify as a Z-Move user. The Sun & Moon series is notable for Ash's friends not being present in every episode. Also, characters are usually seen keeping their Pokémon out of their Poké Balls in this series. A new art style is implemented for the third series in a row, this time more drastically than the series that preceded it. With this new style, characters are drawn with a much more exaggerated, rounded, "cartoony" style. Episodes in the Sun & Moon series are numbered with SM on Bulbapedia. For a complete episode listing, see the [[List of Sun & Moon series episodes|list of Sun & Moon series episodes]]. Blurb New adventure for Ash and Pikachu has started! This new adventure takes place in the Alola region, full of nature. What awaits Ash and Pikachu in Alola, surrounded by an endless expanse of blue sky and seas? New Pokémon, new frinds, and new experiences… An adventure filled with aell sorts of new things begins at last! Ash also has a new look. Stay tuned for new adventures! Let’s go! Full power! On a great adventure!! Dub seasons Like the XY series, when the Sun & Moon series came to be dubbed into English and other languages, it was localized as a whole. So far, while it is still divided into two seasons, they share a common title: * Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon (SM001 - SM043) * Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon—Ultra Adventures (SM044 - SM063, SM065 - SM092) Movies * Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You! * Pokémon the Movie: The Power of Us * M22 Gallery :For more images, please see artwork from the Sun & Moon anime series on the Bulbagarden Archives. Posters S&M series poster.png|First Japanese poster SM key visual 2.png|Second Japanese poster SM key visual 3.png|Third Japanese poster SM key visual 4.png|First version of the fourth Japanese poster SM key visual 4 v2.png|Second version of the fourth Japanese poster SM series poster Asia.png|Pokémon Asia poster Pokémon the Series Sun Moon Google Play volume.jpg|English poster for Pokémon the Series: Sun and Moon S21 KV.png|English poster for Pokémon the Series: Sun and Moon—Ultra Adventures Characters Main characters Ash SM.png| Lana SM.png| Kiawe SM.png| Lillie SM.png| Sophocles SM.png| Mallow SM.png| 479Rotom-Pokédex SM anime.png| Team Rocket trio SM.png| Supporting characters Professor Kukui SM.png| Samson Oak SM.png|Samson Oak Lusamine SM.png|Lusamine Gladion SM.png| Misty SM.png| Brock SM.png| Professor Burnet SM.png|Professor Burnet Faba SM.png|Faba Wicke SM.png|Wicke 133Eevee Nagisa.png|Nagisa Antagonists Giovanni SM.png| Matori SM official art.png|Matori Trivia * This is the only series in which: ** doesn't consist of a jacket or hoodie, jeans, or gloves. ** Ash doesn't challenge Gyms for Badges. ** Ash doesn't have a Gym Leader as a . ** Ash doesn't keep his Pokédex in his pocket. ** Not all of Ash's friends appear in every episode despite being a main character. ** Ash does not catch all of his starter Pokémon consecutively (of the series in which he catches more than one). ** Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny are not distributed by city. There is only one Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny per island. * Out of all the series, this has the most: ** Human protagonists, with a total of six. ** Walking Pokémon, with a total of eleven. ** Recurring wild Pokémon‎, with a total of at least 21. * This series marks the first time Ash has returned to Kanto in the middle of a regional . * This is the first series to feature in-person appearances by and since the and since the . * This is the first series since the to have an episode banned in the English dub. * This will be the last series to feature Unshō Ishizuka prior to his death in August 2018. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=精靈寶可夢 太陽 月亮 Jīnglìhng Pokémon Taaiyèuhng yúh Yuhtleuhng |zh_cmn=精靈寶可夢 太陽 月亮 / 精灵宝可梦 太阳＆月亮 Jīnglíng Pokémon Tàiyáng yǔ Yuèliàng |da=Pokémon Serien: Sol og Måne |nl=Pokémon de Serie: Zon & Maan |fi=Pokémon-sarja: Sun & Moon |fr_eu=Pokémon, la série : Soleil et Lune |de=Pokémon – Die TV-Serie: Sonne & Mond |it=Serie Pokémon Sole e Luna |no=Pokémon-serien: Sol og Måne |ko=포켓몬스터 썬&문 Pocket Monsters Sun & Moon |pl=Pokémon: Słońce i Księżyc |pt_br=Pokémon, a série: Sol e Lua |pt_eu=Pokémon, a série: Sol e Lua |ro=Pokémon: Serialul - Soarele și Luna |es_la=La serie Pokémon: Sol y Luna |es_eu=Serie Pokémon Sol y Luna |ru=Покемон Сериал: Солнце и Луна Pokémon Serial: Solntse i Luna |sv=Pokémon Serien: Sol & Måne |th=โปเกมอน ซัน แอนด์ มูน Pokémon Sun and Moon |tr=Pokémon: Güneş ve Ay }} External links * Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon at the Pokémon official site for Asia * Official site (Japanese) Category:Anime series de:Sonne & Mond es:Serie Sol y Luna fr:Cycle 6 it:Sun & Moon (serie) ja:ポケットモンスター サン&ムーン zh:精靈寶可夢 太陽＆月亮